F untuk Feminin
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Bagaimanapun juga, dia hanyalah seorang wanita yang ingin tampil cantik di depan pria yang dicintainya. For Infantrum ABC Villains Challenge.


A/N: Fanfic ini dibuat untuk Infantrum ABC Villains Challenge. Please enjoy! =)

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**~F untuk Feminin~**

#

#

Wanita itu memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Kemudian ia menjulurkan tangan, mengambil tempat bedak di depannya. Dengan gerakan teratur yang hati-hati, dia menyapukan bedak ke wajahnya. Sapuan tipis saja sudah cukup.

Setelah selesai, dia meletakkan kembali tempat bedak itu. Kini tangannya beralih ke maskara berwarna gelap. Dioleskannya perlahan ke pelupuk mata. Kali ini cukup tebal, berbeda dengan tadi. Membuat pandangannya menjadi semakin terlihat dingin.

Seusai melengkungkan bulu mata sebagai sentuhan terakhir untuk mata indahnya, kini saatnya memulas bibir. Dia membuka tutup lipstik biru yang telah menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun, kemudian dia oleskan perlahan ke bibirnya yang pucat hingga merata.

Sekarang hanya tinggal langkah terakhir. Diambilnya sehelai kertas biru yang tertumpuk rapi di sudut meja rias. Dengan kecepatan tangan yang mengagumkan dan keahlian _origami _tingkat tinggi, sebentar saja kertas itu sudah berubah menjadi sekuntum bunga kertas yang indah. Ketika dia hendak menyematkan hasil karyanya itu ke rambutnya yang berwarna sama, suara pintu geser dibuka memecah keheningan di kamar tersebut.

"Konan."

Wanita itu tidak menoleh. Dia sudah melihat sosok pria yang memanggilnya dari pantulan di cermin. Jikalau dia tidak sedang berada di depan cermin pun, dia pasti akan tetap mengetahui siapa pria tersebut.

"Kau sudah selesai?" suara dingin pria itu bertanya.

"Sebentar lagi."

"Cepatlah. Kita harus segera menyegel Ichibi."

Pintu geser kembali menutup. Wanita bernama Konan itu lalu melanjutkan kegiatan menyematkan bunga kertas biru ke sebelah kanan rambutnya yang sudah digelung, bersikap seolah tidak pernah ada interupsi kecil apapun yang sempat menyela.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menurunkan tangan.

Sudah selesai.

Sempurna.

Dia kembali menatap bayangannya di cermin. Cantikkah ia? Tentu saja. Dia tahu dirinya cantik. Meskipun senyum telah lama lenyap dari wajahnya, dia tahu pasti bahwa dia memiliki sesuatu yang disebut 'kecantikan'.

Sayangnya, pria itu tidak menyadarinya. Padahal Konan hanya ingin mempersembahkan kecantikannya kepada pria itu saja.

###

"_Konan... kau pasti akan tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita cantik. Kita bertemu lagi kalau kau sudah besar."_

Konan membuka matanya. Ah, mimpi itu lagi. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini mimpi itu sering datang. Apa artinya ini? Apakah... dia akan bertemu lagi dengan orang yang mengatakan kalimat itu padanya?

Memori Konan terkuak sejenak. Dirinya yang masih kecil bersama Yahiko dan Nagato. Peperangan di Amegakure. Tewasnya orang tua mereka. Kelaparan. Kedinginan. Lalu... bertemu beliau. Guru Jiraiya. Orang pertama—dan terakhir—yang memujinya cantik selain almarhum kedua orang tuanya.

Sejak Guru Jiraiya mengatakan itu kepadanya, Konan bertekad akan menjadi wanita dewasa yang cantik. Dia mati-matian belajar berdandan dengan mengintip kediaman para _geisha_. Dia juga sembunyi-sembunyi membeli aksesoris dengan uang yang berhasil dikumpulkannya. Konan kecil ingin mempertahankan sentuhan kefemininan dalam kehidupan kerasnya sebagai kunoichi yang hidup bersama laki-laki.

Suara-suara di luar kamarnya membuat Konan kembali ke masa kini. Dia berdiri dari futon, lalu berjalan menuju meja riasnya. Tatapannya terpaku ke sosok yang ada di seberang cermin. Pantulan dirinya.

Dia mengerjap. Berharap tidak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa dia baru bangun tidur. Tentu saja gagal. Rambutnya berantakan.

Dia gerakkan tangannya menjangkau sisir dan mulai menyisiri rambut birunya. Betapa Konan kesal karena dirinya tidak bisa menjadi cantik sepanjang waktu, padahal pria itu bisa datang kepadanya setiap saat.

"Konan. Kau sudah bangun?"

Benar, kan? Pria itu betul-betul datang kapan saja. Suara khasnya terasa sangat dekat meskipun dia berbicara dari luar tanpa menggeser pintu. Hanya bayangannya saja yang terlihat dari dalam.

"Ya."

"Cepatlah berpakaian. Tuan Madara ingin menyampaikan suatu hal yang sangat penting."

Setelah itu, terdengar langkah menjauh. Pria itu sudah pergi.

Gerakan tangan Konan menyisir rambut terhenti sesaat. Dirinya bersusah payah meredam emosi yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

_Hentikan. Hentikan. Seorang Konan tidak boleh seperti ini!!!_

Konan memejamkan mata sesaat, sebelum membukanya lagi. Sudahlah. Bagi pria itu, urusan Akatsuki jauh lebih penting daripada apapun. Dan sebagai malaikat pendamping sang dewa, Konan akan selalu mengikuti apapun langkah pria itu selanjutnya.

Pria yang bahkan tak pernah memujinya cantik...

###

Jika sedang sendirian di kamarnya, Konan selalu membuat _origami_. Dia bisa melipat sebanyak apapun dengan seribu bentuk yang berbeda. Dan dia selalu senang melakukannya, karena dengan membuat _origami_, dia jadi tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang selama ini terus menghantuinya.

Yahiko. Nagato. Dua sahabat baiknya.

Terlalu pahit untuk mengenang masa lalu. Dia sudah menutup lembaran-lembaran itu. Sekarang Konan hanyalah selembar kertas putih kosong nan rapuh yang hanya menerima satu warna di atasnya.

Warna Nagato.

Kini Konan hanya menerima perintah, keputusan, dan keinginan Nagato. Tidak ada lagi yang lain.

Satu-satunya yang dipertahankannya dari lembaran masa lalu itu adalah keinginan untuk terus tampil cantik. Yah, mungkin sudah nasibnya untuk hidup dikelilingi laki-laki seperti ini. Karena itulah dia harus tetap mengusung jiwa keperempuanannya di sini. Jiwa feminis yang dulu dibawanya di tengah Yahiko dan Nagato, kini berpindah ke tengah Akatsuki.

"Konan, keluarlah. Aku butuh bantuan."

"Ya. Sebentar."

Rupanya sudah nasibnya juga untuk tidak bisa berlama-lama sendirian di kamar. Sebagai partner sang _leader _dalam organisasi ini, Konan tak punya pilihan lain. Dia harus siap setiap saat jika Nagato—Pein—membutuhkannya.

Sekilas, Konan melirik bayangannya di cermin, sekadar memastikan apakah penampilannya sudah bagus. Setelah merapikan posisi bunga kertas di rambutnya yang agak miring, dia keluar dari kamar. Sekali lagi bersiap mendampingi pria yang tak pernah mengatakan bahwa dirinya cantik.

Walau demikian, Konan akan terus berupaya untuk tampil cantik di hadapannya. Kapanpun dan dimanapun.

###

Pagi itu Konan bangun lebih awal. Mimpi-mimpinya tentang Guru Jiraiya sudah tidak pernah datang lagi. Sekarang Konan tahu, perkiraannya itu benar. Dulu mimpi-mimpi itu datang karena dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Guru Jiraiya. Tapi sekarang Sennin Kodok itu sudah mati, setelah sebelumnya telah melihat dirinya menjadi wanita dewasa yang cantik.

Dan beliau memujinya lagi.

"_Ketajaman jurusmu meningkat. Dan kau tumbuh menjadi perempuan cantik... Konan."_

Kenapa kata-kata itu tak pernah sekali saja keluar dari mulut _pria yang dicintainya!?_

Konan duduk di depan meja rias dan cerminnya, lalu memulai ritual merias diri. Bedak, maskara, lipstik... dan yang terakhir, hiasan rambut. Sempurna.

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekati kamarnya, kemudian pintu geser dibuka.

"Kau sudah selesai, Konan?"

"Ya," jawab Konan tanpa menoleh. Seperti biasa memunggungi pria itu.

"Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang penting."

Konan diam saja. Dia sudah tahu, tentu. Hari penyerangan ke Konohagakure sudah jelas adalah hari yang penting. Sangat penting.

"Ayo."

Konan berdiri lalu berbalik. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat pria itu belum pergi dari pintu kamarnya, malah berdiri di sana dan menatapnya dengan matanya yang aneh.

"Ada apa Pein?"

Pria berambut oranye itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Setelah beberapa detik, barulah dia membalikkan tubuh, bersiap pergi.

"Kau cantik, Konan."

Dan pria itu pun melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan Konan yang terkesiap di tempat.

_Dia bilang apa tadi?_

Kata-kata itu...

Konan bahkan tidak berani memimpikannya.

Nagato, itu Nagato yang mengucapkannya. Nagato-nya, Nagato yang dicintainya. Bukan Pein yang berwujud Yahiko ataupun Pein yang lain. Konan tahu, itu tadi Nagato.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun, mata Konan berkaca-kaca. Tidak sia-sia setiap hari dia selalu merias diri untuk tampil cantik di hadapan pria itu!

.

.

.

_Seandainya Konan tahu bahwa kata-kata itu akan menjadi kata-kata perpisahan Nagato untuknya..._

**The End**

#

#


End file.
